Trias
Trias is a man who once lusted for adventure, and would do anything to seek it out. One day, while out exploring in the woods, he came across a village that had been attacked. He rummaged through the rubble only to fine a girl. This girl turned out to be a Celesternal, an ancient race of magical beings that once dominated most of the cosmos. The six year old claimed that Trias was the Man of Chaos, the man that was prophesied to bring about the end of days for the Gigian Civilization. However, he denied this, and is still reluctant to accept it. the one bonus he actually likes about this is the fact he finally gets the adventure he was looking for. He is tasked as the Man of Chaos to find the seven Black Stones of Chaos, each within a temple dedicated to their sin. Trias must face each Temple as a trial, and push his way forth to become the Master of Chaos, and control its overwhelming power. AppearanceCategory:Role-Play Trias is a rather large man, standing at a staggering ten feet, nine inches. He's often scene wearing a red leather trench coat with a tall collar. The right sleeve is torn off for unknown reasons. Trias has long, Jet-black hair with two large spikes, and the left side of his face is covered in bandages for reason to be explained later. He wears black gloves on his hands and has one large white wing protruding from his back. He wields a large sword about 6 feet long. Powers, Abilities, Attacks Trias is a Captain of Research and development in the SA. He is one of the strongest members of the SA. His attack list rather short, You have his basic Sword attacks including horizontal Slash, Vertical Slash, forward thrust, left downward diagonal, right downward diagonal. Now come his more devastating ones. Fireslash Iceslash Thunderslash Thunderblitz Black Crimson Guillotine ( a downward vertical slash with enough cutting power to tear through reality) Omniblade (an attack of omnipotent power harnessed from the Seven Black Sin Stones of Chaos. It attacks the target with hits approaching infinity, with each slash capable of destroying multi-verses. This attack also happens at a speed incomprehensible to mortal beings. Few ever survive this onslaught of blades) The Seven Black Sin Stones: With these stones, Trias' attacl and power increase immensely, He becomes Omnipotent with all seven and impervious to physical attacks, for if anything gets too close, his power could erase it. Threat Level to Strongest ArmyCategory:User Warrior Trias is a former Captain of the Strongest Army, but Fled after stealing an artifact of Omnipotent power to defeat an old Enemy. He remains n Hiding as his risk level is Designated 10. This is the Highest possible risk level, as Trias is Strong enough to Hold his own Against the Majors, who each have enough power to one shot Superman.....(just a comparison...). Rivalries Trias' rival is the well known John Blackwolf, for which he has a score to settle. Their battles usually destroy a few universe/multiverses, but always end in a draw. Themes and ImagesCategory:Characters Trias only has a couple of themes. Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Featured Articles Category:Characters by Azusa Kitty Category:Pages added by Azusa Kitty Category:Fanon by Azusa Kitty Category:Gigian Category:Tier 2.5 Category:Tier 5 Category:Omnipotent